Smack's YuGiOh!
by Blood Queen Smack
Summary: SmackxAtemu , SetoxTwitch , MalikxBakura, ChiisaixSukaira.. Atemu and Smack are married and have a son of their own named Chiisai , he isn't what he seems though. Same with Twitch and Seto here! Sukaira and Chiisai have love problems and Malik and Bakura
1. Cookies and Icecream

Smack: Hiya!

Atemu: - >->

Smack: o-O Urm okay.. so yeah! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! - Nor do I own Atemu's cookies..

Atemu: THERE MINE! -hides cookies-

"Okay , now stick the pan into the oven... WEARING AN OVEN MIT!" Smack was again trying to show Atemu how to make cookies , properly. No matter what, he would do SOMETHING wrong , and the oven would end up in fire. "Now.. put the timer on 20 minutes.. DON'T TURN THE HEAT UP!" Smack , smacked Atemu's hand away from the heat knob on the oven as he reached out to turn it up.

"But.. I want them to cook... QUICKLY!" Smack sighed and pushed Atemu out of the kitchen

"The point to good cookie making is PATIENCE!" Atemu sighed and let himself be pushed into the living room.

"Penis?" Atemu jumped backwards as he heard the voice

"Wtf?" Smack fell to the floor laughing cluching her stomache.

"She said... penis!" Atemu looked confused now.

"Who? Who said penis?" Smack finnaly stood up still giggling a little.

"Who the freak do you think? You nut head!"

Atemu looked around and squinched his eyes at the wall ,"Uuuh... the wall?"

Now Smack had a blank stare on her face ,"Hell no! It was Twitch!" Atemu sighed and started back towards the kitchen to check on the cookies. He was gone just as Twitch jumped out from the hallway holding Seto by the arm.

"Hi Smack." Seto stared at the wall with his arms crossed , looking as if he despretaly wanted to chew Twitch's arm off and run away. He didn't look like he wanted to be in the living room with two nutcases at the moment.

"Hi Twitch , whats up?"

"Nothing , just standing here I guess. Holding Seto's arm!"

"Why... are you holding his arm?"

"So he doesn't get away ofcourse! He has been trying to go to work all day , and he isn't allowed to.. remember?"

Smack's eyes widened and she began to snicker. "Ooooh , yeah... I forgot," Smack said snickering some more. Yaoi Fan Pics had caused this mahem of Seto Kaiba not being able to go to work for months , and Atemu wasn't allowed to go out of the house either. Now Atemu was walking out of the living room with a pan of what looked like charcoal ,"The cookies are done!" Atemu said as he walked up to Smack smiling.

Twitch couldn't help but laugh and say ,"Those are cookies? Looks more like rat crap to me!"

"Well nobody asked you , now did they Twitch?" Atemu became cross and stormed off into the kitchen throwing the cookies away as well.

"Let me go!" Seto began to pull towards the door dragging Twitch with him , her hand firmly around his arm."But I can't let you go!" Seto got a stern look on his face and ripped his arm away from Twitch's grip , then stormed towards the hallway. "SETO! NOOO!"

"Just let him go for goodness sakes! You can't hold on to him forever... uuuh , never mind scratch that. I should probably go check on Atemu.."

"Okay!" Twitch said smiling and running off into the hallway ,"SETOOOO! COME BAAACK!"

Smack shook her head and walked back into the kitchen seeing Atemu placing the cookie sheet into the oven and carefully setting the timer , he than sat himself on a stool and began to wait. "You really aren't going to sit there the whole entire time are you?"

"Well I figured that if I don't leave the cookies , they wont burn.. Because I'm waaaatching them.."

"That's creepy..."

Smack jumped onto a stool beside him and stared at the oven , getting ready to jump up and run to get the fire extinguisher. She didn't think Atemu would ever be able to make cookies , but he had his heart set on it since Seto beat him in the cookie making contest.

"Atemu?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever considered wearing an apron...?" Smack looked at Atemu with questioning on her face. At the cookie making contest Seto had said that it was all in the apron , and Atemu had NEVER worn an apron while making cookies , so maybe that was his problem.

"Uuuh... no...Should I?"

"Yes! Ofcourse!" Smack jumped off the stool and ran to the pantry , she began digging through the stuff burried inside looking for an apron. "Aha! I found one!" Smack showed a dark blue apron to Atemu and proceeded to shove it towards him. "Well?"

"Well what?" Atemu was confused.

"Put it on!"

"Uuuh... I don't know how..."

Smack was shocked , she would of understood if he didn't know how to drive a car but not knowing how to put an apron on? How hard is it? So she took the apron and placed it over his head , then reached down to get the strings and tie them on. At that moment Twitch walked through the door and snickered ,"Am I inturupting something?"

"NO! I was just helping Atemu put an apron on!"

"Suuuuuure," Twitch said continuing to snicker.

Smack rolled her eyes and jumped back onto the stool when she finished tying the apron on ,"Whatever Twitch..."

Atemu stared at the apron with disgust ,"Do I HAVE to wear this?"

"Yes , ofcourse! It might help you make better cookies! And look , only 5 more minutes and they smell great!"

Twitch laughed and looked at the oven ,"They're gonna burn like the others."

5 minutes later the timer dinged and Atemu turned the oven off. He opened it up and fell back in disbelief. Smack stared at Atemu confused ,"What?"

"Looook...," he said pointing at the oven.

Smack stood up and looked into the oven ,"OH MY GAHD! I TOLD YOU THE APRON WOULD WORK!" Smack immediatlly grabbed an oven mit and took the pan out. She then took a cookie and shoved it in Twitch's mouth ,"TASTE THAT!"

"Oawm wy wagh , gwet wit wuot!" Twitch began to chew the cookie and soon changed her mind , swallowing the cookie she said ,"OH MY GAHD! THAT'S THE BEST COOKIE I HAVE EVER TASTED! Well... besides Seto's.." Smack stared at Twitch and then shoved another cookie in her mouth ,"Shut your fuckin mouth!"

Atemu was so happy he stood up and started dancing a jig , a very weird jig. Smack and Twitch began to snicker and ended up fallind to the floor laughing. Atemu stared at them and instantly tripped and fell over onto the tile floor. "Ohmygahdouch!" Smack stopped laughing and stared at Atemu with a funny look ,"What?"

Twitch snickered ,"I think he said _I'm a cabbage_." Atemu gasped and stared at Twitch , and while trying to hold back his laughing said "How did you know I was a cabbage?"

"Because you just said so , you idiot!"

Smack gasped ,"Atemu is not an idiot! Nor is he a cabbage..."

"But he just said he was a cabbage!" Twitch said pointing at Atemu.

"He was lieing , what he had said was _Oh my gahd , ouch_! He just said it so fast that you misunderstood and then he tried to make fun of you by going along with what you said."

Twitch glared at Smack then Atemu ,"BUT HE IS A CABBAGE!"

"Just yesterday you said he was a Caterpillar , so how could he be a caterpillar and a cabbage? He would eat himself!"

"Ouch , Atemu... "

Atemu just galred at Twitch then stood up collecting the cookies. He then took the cookies , placing them on a plate , and left the kitchen. "I'm not a cabbage Twitch!"

"Told you so!" Smack said running after Atemu. "Wait for me!"

Twitch rolled her eyes and followed afterwards grabbing a carton of yogurt on her way. "Yeah for icecream!"

Smack looked at the carton of yogurt. "Where are you getting icecream from?"

"This is icecream!" Twitch held up the carton.

"That's... yogurt , Twitch. Not icecream."

"Damnit!" Twitch ran into the kitchen.

Smack looked around the living room ,"Where's everyone else?"

Atemu looked up from staring at his cookies ,"Who is everyone else?"

Smack looked at him ,"Ya know! Yugi , Tea , Joey , Tristin , Alicia.. them people."

Atemu rolled his eyes and grabbed his cookies into his arms ,"You stuffed Yugi in the closet , you have killed Tea about 1 million times , Joey and Alicia are out on a date , and THEM PEOPLE... I do not know."

Twitch jumped back into the living room carrying 5 cartons of icecream ,"ICECREAM!"

"Woooow , you actually got ICECREAM this time! Give me some icecream!" Smack stole a carton of icecream from Twitch and began to dig her hand under the lid.

"You know what would go good with this icecream?" Smack said as she tore the lid off.

"What?" Twitch was now setting the cartons down on the floor.

Smack ran to the closet and opened it up. Then slammed it shut and ran back in the living room holding up a hand. "Yugi's HAND!"

Twitch clapped and ran to the closet as well. "I think I'll put Yugi's arm in my icecream! YEAH ICECREAM!"

"Dude... we need spoons!" Smack runs into the kitchen and comes running back out with spoons throwing one at Twitch. Smack then took the other spoon and dug it into the icecream , stirring it up with Yugi's hand. "Let's dig in!"

Atemu looked disgustingly at the two eat the icecream ,"I think I'll just put cookies in my..."

"Okay , but you don't know what your missing ," Smack said , between bites.

As they were all eating Malik suddenly came storming into the room ,"Where is the Millenium Rod Smack? I want it back... NOW!"

Smack jumped up and stared at Malik ,"But it's not show time yet! The deal states that I get it at anytime other than an hour on weekends and during shows."

"I don't care give it to me now!"

Smack and Twitch immediatly began laughing ,"Yeah Smack , give IT to him... NOW!" They continued to laugh while Malik just stood in utter silence. Atemu tried to hold back his laughter but couldn't and fell backwards cluching his side.

_Knock Knock._ Smack stood up , still laughing , and went towards the front door. She opened it slowly and said "He... HIYA! DIIIE! YOU EVIL FRIENDSHIP LOVER!" Tea ducked aside and went into the living room ,"HELLO FRIENDS THAT I LOVE SO DEARLY MUCH!"

Malik stood still , in utter silence and Twitch screamed grabbing for the special Tea knife. "Get her away!" Smack ran into the room and jumped on Tea's shoulders grabbing for her head and trying to rip it off. Malik turned towards Tea and said ," Why do you people make things so.." Twitch cut him off laughing. "... Hard.. just send her to the Shadow Realm!"

Smack stopped pulling on Tea's head and pulls out the Millenium Rod. "Oooooh yeah!" Smack then raises the Millenium Rod and sends Tea to the Shadow Realm , causing her body to fall to the floor. "Malik! shove her in the closet!" Malik just stood there with his hand out waiting to retreive the Millenium Rod back.

Smack closely examined his hand then hugged the Millenium Rod ,"NEEEEVVVER!" Smack ran towards the kitchen , and ducked under the counter to hide as Malik followed her.

Smack: So yeah...

Malik: Give me the Millenium Rod!

Atemu: I FINNALY MADE COOKEHS!

Smack: Er... just keep reading...please?

Malik quietly entered the kitchen and looked around. _Achoo!_ Big mistake! Smack accidently sneezed and now Malik was on her trail , desperatly wanting his Millenium Rod back. "Why should I give it back? We had a deal!"

"Because it's mine!" Twitch mysteriously popped into the kitchen ,"He has a point ya know!" Smack rolled her eyes and began to run out the door , but was stopped instently by Bakura. "HEY! Why the freak are you in my house? Malik did you let him in... OH MY GAHD! Please don't.. EEEEW!"

"What?" Twitch said walking back into the kitchen. "Bakura is here..." Smack replied , gagging. Twitch instently caught on ,"That is so freakin gross!" Malik and Bakura gave each other weird looks ,"What is so gross?"

"You know! Now I'm gonna have to wash those sheets..."

"WAIT! What if they didn't do it on the bed?"

"OMG! That makes it even worse! I think I might puke! It's bad enough I always have to change Chiisai's sheets , but now yours? WHy don't you go to Bakura's house more often?"

Bakura and Malik finnaly figured out what they were talking about , but didn't understand why... no one was suppose to know they were in a RELATIONSHIP , nor were they suppose to know of the things they have done. Malik tried to cover up ,"What are you talking about? We aren't togethor!" Smack rolled her eyes again ,"Oh whatever! You can hear everything and anything that happens in that room , it's DISGUSTING! You should be more careful about what you do , ecxpecially with Chiisai around.."

Chiisai was Smack and Atemu's gay vampiric son. He was only around 5 months old.. but he was walking , and talking at 1 month old. He could also speak in complete sentences , and had more knowledge then anyone he knew. He was even smarter than his ex-boyfriend , Sukaira , who was younger then him only by about a month , but was only about 2 points away on their IQ Test. Sukaira , being Twitch's and Seto's son... made things more difficult. Also they recently finding out that Atemu , himself , was Dracula. Giving the answer to the reason of WHY Chiisai was a vampire.. but not yet an answer to why Twitch's son seemed unusually like an Elf.

"What was that for?" Malik said looking at Smack.

"Hm? What was what for?"

"Going into that conversation about Chiisai and Sukaira!"

"Well! People are gonna need to know who they are... I can't just have Chiisai running around naked without people knowing who he is!"

Malik was shocked ,"NAKED?"

"Uh yeah.. lately that's been his thing. He says nudity gives out your personality more."

Now Twitch was ecxited... she always was fond of Chiisai , she found him quite adorable even though he WAS the deffinition of EVIL. Chiisai's whole plan for life is.. to Rule the earth and all upon it. "WWEEEE!"

"HOLY CRAP! EVERYONE COVER YOUR EYES!" Smack screamed as she ran towards Chiisai who was now standing ontop of the counter , completly nude. "Chiisai! NO!"

Everyone walked out of the room as Smack tried to grab Chiisai and send him to his room to get dressed ,"Aaaaw! But I want to stay and see Chiisai naked!" Malik smacked Twitch upside the head ,"You freak!"

"Don't hit me! And speaking of freaks , have you looked in the mirror lately , porcipine?"


	2. Meet Chiisai

Smack: So yeah...

Malik: Give me the Millenium Rod!

Atemu: I FINNALY MADE COOKEHS!

Smack: ... Yeah. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Atemu: You wish you did though...

Smack: Yes... But I don't.

Malik quietly entered the kitchen and looked around. _Achoo!_ Big mistake! Smack accidently sneezed and now Malik was on her trail , desperatly wanting his Millenium Rod back. "Why should I give it back? We had a deal!"

"Because it's mine!" Twitch mysteriously popped into the kitchen ,"He has a point ya know!" Smack rolled her eyes and began to run out the door , but was stopped instently by Bakura. "HEY! Why the freak are you in my house? Malik did you let him in... OH MY GAHD! Please don't.. EEEEW!"

"What?" Twitch said walking back into the kitchen. "Bakura is here..." Smack replied , gagging. Twitch instently caught on ,"That is so freakin gross!" Malik and Bakura gave each other weird looks ,"What is so gross?"

"You know! Now I'm gonna have to wash those sheets..."

"WAIT! What if they didn't do it on the bed?"

"OMG! That makes it even worse! I think I might puke! It's bad enough I always have to change Chiisai's sheets , but now yours? WHy don't you go to Bakura's house more often?"

Bakura and Malik finnaly figured out what they were talking about , but didn't understand why... no one was suppose to know they were in a RELATIONSHIP , nor were they suppose to know of the things they have done. Malik tried to cover up ,"What are you talking about? We aren't togethor!" Smack rolled her eyes again ,"Oh whatever! You can hear everything and anything that happens in that room , it's DISGUSTING! You should be more careful about what you do , ecxpecially with Chiisai around.."

Chiisai was Smack and Atemu's gay vampiric son. He was only around 5 months old.. but he was walking , and talking at 1 month old. He could also speak in complete sentences , and had more knowledge then anyone he knew. He was even smarter than his ex-boyfriend , Sukaira , who was younger then him only by about a month , but was only about 2 points away on their IQ Test. Sukaira , being Twitch's and Seto's son... made things more difficult. Also they recently finding out that Atemu , himself , was Dracula. Giving the answer to the reason of WHY Chiisai was a vampire.. but not yet an answer to why Twitch's son seemed unusually like an Elf.

"What was that for?" Malik said looking at Smack.

"Hm? What was what for?"

"Going into that conversation about Chiisai and Sukaira!"

"Well! People are gonna need to know who they are... I can't just have Chiisai running around naked without people knowing who he is!"

Malik was shocked ,"NAKED?"

"Uh yeah.. lately that's been his thing. He says nudity gives out your personality more."

Now Twitch was ecxited... she always was fond of Chiisai , she found him quite adorable even though he WAS the deffinition of EVIL. Chiisai's whole plan for life is.. to Rule the earth and all upon it. "WWEEEE!"

"HOLY CRAP! EVERYONE COVER YOUR EYES!" Smack screamed as she ran towards Chiisai who was now standing ontop of the counter , completly nude. "Chiisai! NO!"

Everyone walked out of the room as Smack tried to grab Chiisai and send him to his room to get dressed ,"Aaaaw! But I want to stay and see Chiisai naked!" Malik smacked Twitch upside the head ,"You freak!"

"Don't hit me! And speaking of freaks , have you looked in the mirror lately , porcipine?" Malik let out a loud gasp ,"How dare you make fun of my hair!"

"Well maybe you should get a haircut and people wouldn't make fun of your hair so often." Smack was now tugging Chiisai out of the kitchen , fully dressed (thank gahd) and Chiisai was frantically trying to get away. "Stop squirming or I'll chain you up you little nasty freak!" At that moment Chiisai stuck his finger in his mouth and whiped the slobber all over Smack's arm. "EEEW! You ... urgh! Thats it!" Smack went to the closet that Yugi was laying dead in and threw Chiisai in.

"Urm , Smack?"

"WHAT TWITCH?"   
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"OO HOLY CRUD! CHIISAI DON'T TOUCH THAT DEAD BODY!" Smack flew the closet door open just in time to see Chiisai trying to pull dead Yugi's pants off. -gonk- "Chiisai! You sick gay pervert! Get your ass outta there and to your room!" Chiisai sighed and started towards his room. "You ruin ALL my fun.. first you don't let me run around the house naked , and then you don't let me screw a dead guy. Gahd , your gonna ruin me!"

"Your gonna kill yourself goin' around screwing everything in living sight!" Chiisai started to run to his room and Smack headed towards a couch that Atemu was sitting on. "Atteeemu! Can I just kill him?"

"No.. because then you would get sent to jail for child abuse.."

"So! It would be worth my time!" Smack said falling onto the couch and laying down in Atemu's lap.

"Holy crap! Where did Seto go?"

"I think I last saw him when you were running after him down the hall , and I guess since you didn't come back with him.. that he is at work." Twitch gasped but decided to let it go and just fell into a chair. Malik fell into a chair as well , still angry at the fact that he didn't have his Millenium Rod back , and last but not least Bakura fell into Malik's lap and Malik began to stroke Bakura's hair with his hand.


	3. Sleepwalking Pie

Smack: - - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Malik continued stroking Bakura's hair and Bakura turned slightly. Atemu turned the radio on and began to sing. "Holy crab nuts! Atemu you can sing!" Smack yelled out jumping up. Twitch just yawned and looked unimpressed. Bakura was now turned towards Malik and they were kissing very romantically. "OO Bakura! Malik! Go do that somewhere else!" Atemu now had stopped staring at was gagging. "NO! NO! NO! It's soooo sexy! Don't make them stop ," Smack said staring at Malik and Bakura making out.

"Fine , I wont.. but if as much as a shirt comes off , there leaving!"

Smack sighed ,"Fine.. you always ruin the great moments! Oh no! OO I'm starting to sound like Chiisai!"

"Nah , you sound nothing like that sexy little guy." Twitch said now staring at Malik and Bakura who had somehow found themselves on the floor.

"Oookay , your REALLY starting to creep me out Twitch..." Smack said while still staring at Malik and Bakura who were now trying to take each other's shirts off ,"NO! DON'T DO THAT! THEN YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!" It was to late though , Malik tore Bakura's shirt off and Atemu sent them off to Malik's room.

Smack grinned though and whispered to Twitch as she passed by to go to the kitchen ,"Oh well , I have cameras in Malik's room. - "

Smack headed towards the kitchen , followed by Atemu.

"I wooooonder what I should eat ," Smack was now digging through the cabnits and searching the freezer for food. "OMG! I KNOW! I want... " Smack pulled out a box ,"A HOTPOCKET!"

"Don't you remember what happened last time you ate a hotpocket?" Atemu was now staring at cookie recipes , hoping to make some more.

"Uh ... no."

"OH! OH! OH! Can I name it?" Twitch said jumping up and down.

"Urm.. I guess..."

" I SHALL NAME IT SETO!"

"OH MY GAHD! NO!" Twitch just blinked and went on her way , to go and try to find Seto.

"Noooow... time to make my hotpocket! -" Smack shoved the hotpocket in the microwave and punched in the time , then stared as the Hotpocket went round , and round. Finally when it dinged she took it out and took a big bite. "OW!"

"What?" Atemu looked up quickly.

"IT BURNT MY TONGUE! THAT EVIL LITTLE THING! IT SHALL DIE!" Smack threw the hotpocket on the ground and began to stomp on it. Atemu sighed ,"I knew this was going to happen... ecxactly as last time."

"Shut up!" Smack left the kitchen to find Seto and Twitch laying on the couch asleep ,"HOLY CRAB NUTS! GET OFF MY COUCH YOU WHORES!" Seto abruptly sat up and looked around ,"Huh? What was that?"

"It was me you slut man!"

"Who.. who is me? OO"

"Smaaack! You have eyes don't you? Your staring right at me!"

"Holy crud I am? I don't see anything?"

"Holy damn... are you still asleep?"

"Why yes.. yes I am. - Are you my dreeeaaamms?"

"No.. I'm your.. concious." Smack said while beaming an evil smile.. "This.. should be fun."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Atemu was in the kitchen still searching through the cookbook. "I wonder what this is.. Oh my gahd! PIE! Thats what I wanna make! I wanna make pie!" Atemu ran his finger over the ingrediants as he ran around seaching for everything he needed and throwing them onto the counter. "Yeah pie!"

Atemu looks at the instructions and threw in the first few ingrediants in and began to stir them togethor. "Ladidadadadada!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now Seto.. I demand you to act like a chicken!"

"But why?"

"Because I told you to!"

"Okay!" Seto stood up and started prancing around acting like a chicken then started plucking at Twitch's hair.

"DON'T TOUCH TWITCH! You'll work her up you damn idiot! Now.. Go get me ... Icecream , with Yugi's leg in it."  
"Urm.. okay." Seto skipped off and headed towards the kitchen , but soon came running out screaming. "FIRE! FIRE!"

Smack smacked her forehead ,"Holy crab nuts! I left Atemu in the kitchen!" Smack ran to the kitchen , grabbing the fire hydrent on her way and sprayed the fire down. "Atemu! Are you okay?" Smack said running into his arms , for he was covered in blackness.

"Uh.. NO!"

Smack almost cried ,"Holy crab nuts? DO I NEED TO TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL?"

"No! I'm not okay , because I wanted pie!" Atemu stamped his foot and went back to the recipe , but when he picked it up it crumbled into pieces. "NOOO! I WANT PIE!"

"Uh.. Atemu? Why not just eat this pie?" Smack shoved a pie towards Atemu.

Blinking Atemu said ,"What? Where did you get that...?"

"I made Seto go get it... like right before I came in here."

Flashback:

"Seto! Go get pie while I put the fire out!"

"OKAY!" -screams and runs out the door-

:End of Flashback

"Really? Wait.. why would he do that?"

"He's sleepwalking , and thinks I'm his concious. -"

"Oooh ,thats nice." Atemu took out two forks , handed one to Smack and began eating.

"Yes.. yes it is. Nooow , where did he go?" Smack took her fork and ate too.

"I'M HEEEERRREE!" Seto came flying down from the ceiling on a rope , completely naked.

"HOLY CRABER NUTYOHS! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU MAN SLUT! OO" Smack covered her eyes and ran out of the room.

"I'm to sexeh for my shirt , to sexeh for my shirt!" Seto landed on the counter and began shaking his ass around. "ARGH!" Atemu yelled as he ran out of the room with his pie. Smack ran towards Twitch who was still sleeping on the couch , drooling all over it. Smack grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her awake. "WAKE UP TWITCH! PLEEEASSE!"  
Twitch woke up yawing "What do you want you whore?"

Smack gasped ,"I AM NOT A WHORE! And we need you to wake up so you can get your naked , sleep walking husband off the counter and dressed!"

"Ho shit! He's naked and sleep walking? YEAH! -"

"TWITCH! NO!" Smack said shaking her head and getting to run for her life , if Seto had decided to come walking in.

"What?"

"Get him fuckin' dressed and outta here!"

"Oh fine! You ruin all the fun!"

"I DO NOT! IF YOU WANT TO KEEP HIM NAKED AND SLEEP WALKING THEN TAKE HIM TO YOUR HOUSE!"

"Ho shit? OO I have a house?"

"Uuuh.. I think so. - - "

Seto: I'm naked? oO

Smack: YES SO GET DRESSED!  
Atemu: PLEASE! My eyes are bleeding!  
Twitch: But his nakey ness is sexeh!

Smack: -gags- Please review! -


	4. Kitchen Stuff

Twitch: - - Sadly.. Smack neither I ... owns Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chiisai: BUT I SHALL RULE YOU ALL!

Twitch: You sure will you sexy little guy! -

Smack: ... Urm.

Well finnaly Twitch got Seto dressed and asleep again , and not hanging around on the counters. Chiisai was asleep in his room , Malik and Bakura were... well you know , Atemu was ATTEMPTING to make pie , Twitch was staring at Seto , and Smack was sitting by the fire extinguisher.

"Smack? Do you REAAAALLLY hate Seto?" Twitch said while snickering as Seto shoved his thumb in his mouth.

"Well.. I don't HATE him."

"OO Do you like him?"

"NO! I mean , I don't HATE him , but I don't perticularry LIKE him either."

"Oh okay.. 'cause if you did like him I would of had to kill you."

"Urm... oooookay. I think I'll go check on Atemu , I can ACTUALLY SMELL pie."

So Smack got up (taking the fire extinguisher with her) and walked off towards the kitchen , leaving Twitch with Seto... ALONE.

"ATEMU? Hows the pie so far?"

Atemu jumped as Smack poked him in the side and fell on the floor , with his 'apron' back over his head. "Uuuugh... that was nice."

"Oops... sorry." Smack helped him up and asked again how the pie was coming. "It's fine. It only has about 5 more minutes and it should be done."

"Ooooh! I can't wait! It smells great!" Atemu smiled and jumped onto the counter sitting in the middle of it. Smack jumped up as well and layed across it with her head in Atemu's lap. "You do know I'm going to have to get up in a few right?"

"No you don't! -"

"But... my pie!"

Smack sighed.. "You really need to get some commom sence! TWWIIIITCH?"

Twitch came running into the kitchen ,"WHAT SAMCK? OO Urm.. why did you call me in here?"

The bell on the timer rang ,"Twitch , would you please take Atemu's pie out of the oven and stick it on the table?"

"Yeeeeah... sure. You do know your head is in his... lap... right?"

"Well duh! You think I'm stupid?"

"You do know whats part of his lap.. right?"

"Well of... TWITCH YOU PERV!" Smack threw an oven mit at Twitch just as Twitch placed the pie on the table and ran off laughing. "That stupid perv..."

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Malik's room... "Malik?" Bakura said sitting ontop of Malik's bed and brushing his now wet hair , for he had just finished taking a shower.

"Yes , Bakura?" Malik was standing infront of a mirror putting his shirt on.

"Do you have a feeling we are being watched?"

"Uh.. not really."

"Well I feel like we've been being watched for a while now... - - It's sorta... creepy."

"Now would someone be watching US?"

"What.. have you forgot about Smack and that ... whatever it is. I think she's a squirrel. o-O"

"Ooooh... them? Naaah! Don't worry Bakura there is NO cameras in here." Malik was now sitting behind Bakura with his hands around Bakura's waist and he had his face cuddled in Bakura's hair.

"Ooookay. Whatever you say Malik... But I still think SOMEONE is watching us." Bakura turned around and kissed Malik gently on the lips , got up , and walked out of the room.

--------------------------------------------

"oo Seeeetoooo..." Twitch poked Seto in the face , and Seto slightly moved and said something in his sleep. "Oooh Seeetooo , wake uuuuup." Again Twitch poked Seto and Seto moaned a little trying to get away from the pest.

"Seto!"

"Go away Mokuba! I'm tired , go make your own breakfast!" Seto sayed turning towards the couch and grabbing a pillow infront of him.

"Gasp! I am not Mokuba!" Twitch poked him in the back this time and shaked him a little.

"MOKUBA! I said leave me alone!"

Twitch had enough now , Seto was getting up wether he wanted to or not ,"SETO KAIBA WAKE UP THIS INSTENT!" Twitch kicked him and Seto abruptly sat up and fell off the couch. "OW!"

"OH SETO! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Seto got up dusting himself off ,"Yeah , yeah... go make me something to eat."

"OKAY! -" Twitch said and jumped up skipping off towards the kitchen.

"Ladidadadada!" Twitch entered the kitchen and saw Smack and Atemu asleep , on the counter. "o-O Weirdos..." She opened the fridge and began looking around throwing stuff onto the counter. She hit Smack in the head with a box of cheese ,"WTF?" and Smack came tumbling off the counter ,"HOLY OUCHERS! Ooooh... my head... HEY CHEESE!"

Atemu opened his eyes and looked around ,"Huh? Did you say bees? OO"

"Nooo.. I said CHEESE!"

Twitch looked up and stared at a milk carton ,"Are you.. talking to me?"

"No Twitch! It's me!" Smack said trying not to laugh as Twitch backed up a bit afraid of the milk.

"Who.. who is me? Was it you!" She said pointing at the balogna.

"Yes... Twitch , it is me.. the balogna ,"Smack said sarcastically.

"HOLY CRUD!" Twitch ran out of the room and into the living room , running into Seto in the process.

"Whats with the rush and no sandwich?" Seto grabbed Twitch's arms before she fell.

"THE BALOGNA WAS TALKING TO ME SETO! IT WANTS TO KILL ME!"

Smack: Please review! -


	5. The Tape BEWARE YAOI!

ADG64 - That woz so funny! and i need a few laughs since i'm writng a sad story at the moment. Atemu made pie CORRECTLY! oh well, theres a first time for everything! Make part 5 very soon!

Smack: THANKIES SO MUCH! -huggles- As soon as I got this I began writing part 5! -

Twitch: THE BALOGNA!

Smack: SHUT THE FUCK UP! -smacks Twitch-

... Seto was staring at Twitch now like 'Wtf? Are you on drugs?' but he just said ,"What are you talking about Twitch?"

"Just as I said! The balonga was talking to me ... and it wants to KILL ME!" Smack was now walking out of the kitchen Atemu beside her ,"It never said anything about killing you!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" Twitch said frantically turning around.

"Because I was the one you were hearing.. not the balonga you dumbass..." Smack walked passed Twitch and headed towards the hallway , Atemu plopped down on the couch and began reading a magazine called 'Pharoah's Merchandice' and on a big red sticker it said 'Free 50 pound carton of GEL'. As Twitch read that she cracked up laughing and fell on the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smack was slinking along the hallway , her body pressed up against the wall to make sure NO ONE saw her. She finnaly came to a stop and pressed a button on the wall. A door popped up out of NO WHERE and Smack walked in... into a room FULL of small TVs and many techinal objects , and in the middle of the room... a rolly chair. Smack flung herself into the chair , and picked up a small channel changer. She rewound a tape that was in the middle TV and then played it.

' It was dark in Malik's bedroom.. untill a small shot of light came across the room as Malik and Bakura walked in still kissing. Bakura layed down across Malik's bed and Malik sat ontop of him and kissed Bakura on the lips gently ,"Bakura..." Bakura put his hands around Malik's head and stroked his hair as he pulled him in for a deep , hard kiss. Malik slipped his tongue into Bakura's mouth and felt around , as Bakura slipped his tongue into Malik's mouth.'

"Oooh... this is going to be soooo good." Smack said leaning in closer to the TV.

"SMAAAAACK!"

"UGH!" Smack paused the tape and walked out the door. "What Twitch?" Twitch was standing right outside the door staring at the little button.

"What are you occupying your time with at the moment?"

"Watching Malik and Bakura get it on...Why?"

"OMG! I WANNA WATCH TOO!"

"Fine... hurry up and go get a chair." Twitch ran off and was quickly back with her own rolling chair and rolled it into the room. Smack pressed the play button on the remote and the tape continued.

' Malik ran his hand down Bakura's arm making goosebumps go up his spine. "Malik..." Bakura whispered as he began to pull Malik's shirt off. Malik helped pull his own shirt off and then went to ripping Bakura's shirt off his body and then gently began to kiss his chest. "More Malik..." Malik knew exactly what he meant so he kissed Bakura harder and went down his chest down to his navel and played his tongue around Bakura's stomache. '

_Munch , munch , munch. CRUNCH._ "What the?" Smack paused the tape once again... "What is..." She looked over at Twitch ,"When the freak did you go get popcorn?"

"Just a second ago..."

Smack gave her a dumbfounded look then took the popcorn and threw it in the trash ,"I can't watch the movie with you MUNCHING away on popcorn! It just ruins the whole thing!"

Twitch snickered ,"You said thing!"

"Just.. shut... up." Smack then resumed the tape again.

' Bakura turned Malik over to where he was ontop and Bakura began licking Malik's neck as Malik went to unzipping Bakura's pants. Bakura ran his tongue down Malik's neck , to his chest all the way to the top of his pants and Bakura used his teeth to unzip Malik's pants. (kiiinky... -wink-) They each threw their pants on the floor along with their boxers to where they were completley naked. Bakura resumed where he stopped by continuing his way down Malik's stomache to his penis and he played his tongue around Malik's slit. Malik moaned a little as Bakura continued licking his croch. '

All of a sudden a humongous laugh started flowing down the halls. Again.. the tape was paused. "TWITCH!" Smack swapped Twitch upside the head ,"What are you doing? Are you wanting Atemu and Seto to find this room! They'll kill us!"

"But its sooo funny!"

"What? How is it funny?"

"Because you can see Malik and Bakura's penis!" Twitch continued laughing.

"Like you havn't before? STOP LAUGHING!" Smack smacked Twitch and continued the tape.

' Bakura quickly licked a line back up to Malik's neck and kissed Malik hard. Malik now pushed Bakura off him and pinned him to the bed. He nibbled on Bakura's ear and Bakura let out a moan. Malik knew Bakura liked pain and they always stashed a few sharp items in the drawer beside the bed. Malik grabbed a knife from the drawer and cut a small slit on Bakura's stomache , and quickly began to lick up the blood as Bakura moaned some more. Once the cut stopped bleeding Malik cut another slit not to far away from the first and licked the blood up again. Bakura moaned and then said ,"Malik..."

"Yes Bakura?" Malik licked some more blood off of Bakura's chest.

"I have a doctor's apointment at 2..."

"What?"

"Ryou's making me go..." '

Smack looked at the clock on the wall it was 2:01.

' Bakura gently pushed Malik off of him and stood up picking up all his clothes and walking into the bathroom. "Maybe after my appointment...?" Malik smirked and picked his clothes up as well and began getting dressed.'

Smack turned the tape off with a blank stare .. "That. Was. It?" Smack threw the remote at the ground ,"STUPID RYOU!" Twitch seemed very quite ... Smack turned her chair around to face Twitch's , Twitch's eyes were closed and she was hanging over the edge of the chair. "TWTICH? OO TWITCH ARE YOU DEAD?" Smack poked Twitch in the arm.

"Wha.. what?"

"THANK GAHD! I thought you were dead! If you were are surelly would be killed by Seto. Wait , why the freak did you fall asleep?"

Smack: PLEASE REVIEW!

Twitch: -snores-

Smack: ...


	6. Chiisai's Gloom

Smack: Okay , here it is ... Chapter 6! Whoooo!'

Twitch: Fuck the up shut , Smack!

Smack: Uuuh.. yeah. Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

Twitch: You surelly freakin don't!

"I was tired.. and them laying around bed made me even MOOORE tired...so yeah.."

"What the... never mind." Smack shook her head , took the tape out of the VCR and walked out of the room. Twitch got up and followed Smack down the hallway ,"Smack? What are you going to do with that tape?" Smack just waved her off and continued walking till she entered another room full of electronics. There was many blank DVDs and VCR tapes laying on a desk. Smack stuck a blank disc into the DVR Recorder and placed the tape in too. "Now.. I press THIS button.." Smack pressed a big red button and the machine started burning the tapes contents onto the DVD.

"Smack.. what are you doing?"

"Atemu..."

"EEEW! Thats not what I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Yeah... so?"

"I mean what are you occupying your time with right now...?"

"I am making copies of the tape to sell on the inernet..."

"WHAT?"

"Yep.. lots and lots of money. Yaoi fangirls would pay good money for this."

Twtich was twitching now and headed out the door. Smack left to as the porn movie was being placed on Dvds and VCR tapes. Once in the living room Smack and Twitch found Chiisai and Sukaira sitting on oppisite couches from each other.

"You straight vampire buttlicker!" Sukaira said pointing harshly at Chiisai.

Chiisai gave out a loud gasp ,"How dare you call me straight! I am completley gay and in love with you and you know that Sukaira! I can't believe you still hate me just because I stuck my hand in your father's pants!"

Twitch looked at Seto who was standing behind Sukaira , and was now twitching at the remembrence of Chiisai doing that. Atemu was on the floor laughing his head off and Smack was dancing randomly around the couches. "What the...? Smack what are you doing?"

"Uuuh.. dancing?"

"Chiisai! You know I can never forgive you for that!"

"Your forgave your mother for hitting on me!"

Twitch gasped ,"The point is here... she is MY MOTHER. You are just a mere figment of my imagination Chiisai , your dead! You will never be brought back into my life... ever."

"But.. Sukaira! You have GOT TO FORGIVE ME!" Chiisai fell down onto his knees infront of Sukaira.

"Aawww , this is sooo cute! It deserves a sad , indian dance!" Smack began making up a whacko dance and humming some really sad tune while moving swiflty around Chiisai and Sukaira. "SMACK! STOP THAT!" Twitch said tripping Smack.

"Why do I HAVE to forgive you?"

"Because.. I would love you with ALL my heart if I had one. If I had to I would give you every morsle of blood I have , which is quite a lot , even if it meant I would die... just to have you back in my life. I miss you Sukaira , please come back to me!"

"I... I just can't! You crossed the line Chiisai! You crossed it WAY to far! If you didn't want this to happen then you should of thought about it before going around and randomly sticking your hand in my father's pants!" Seto twitched again...

"Sukaira..." Chiisai whispered ,"Please.. I _need_ you , and I'm sure you need me too. You can't resist your heart Sukaira! It's telling you something and you know it!"

"Yes Chiisai.. it is telling me something." Chiisai looked up with a smile. "It's telling me that I should take this knife out of my back and return to my life! Now I demand you leave me at once Chiisai , before I am forced to use voilence!"

"You know you wouldn't win Sukaira , and you wont win this either! Your coming back to me wether you like it or not. You know you WANT ME! You can't resist me Sukaira!"

Smack stared at Chiisai ,"Why do they have to have such smart conversations? They have like the BEST words in the world , and I mean... I feel like crying. Chiisai's and Sukaira's words are just SOOO strong!" Smack sniffed and whiped a tear from her eye , as Atemu came over and hugged her.

"CHIISAI! I've had ENOUGH! I want to leave at once , and never speak to me again!"

"SUKAIRA I WILL NOT LEAVE! This is MY home , MY couch , MY life , and I'm NOT going to sit here while you stomp ALL over it!"

"Chiisai... I ask you once again. Leave me at once."

Chiisai was almost in tears now , while Sukaira was having the time of his life. Seto was smirking behind Sukaira with the thought of never having to see the little brat , Chiisai , ever again. Smack had her face burried in Atemu's shoulder crying and Atemu just let her while he ran his fingers through her hair , and Twitch was standing completley still watching every move , every motion as if , if she missed ANYTHING she would be confused the rest of the time , like it was a complicated movie.

"If you want me to leave.. then you can leave yourself."

"Chiisai..."

"Don't! Don't do that! Don't you EVER say my name like that!" Chiisai said baning his fists against the floor , his cape flying up and red beams of light coming up around him then dying down.

"Chiisai , don't you do that magic stuff with me!"

"What?" Chiisai said looking up.. Chiisai's eyes were bright blue now , when they should be completley red. His hair was slowly turning a light white with a touch of sky blue on the tips. Sukaira couldn't believe his eyes , Chiisai was chaning before his eyes and the blue made him look more beautiful then he ever had , but Sukaira had to resist. If he got back with Chiisai he ecxpected his heart to be crushed again.

"Smack... Smack?"

Smack looked up and her eyes went wide when she saw Chiisai. His cape was now gray and wilted , his haird completey white and blue , his eyes were blue , and his clothes were gray and wrinkled. "Chiisai?"

Sukaira stared at Chiisai with a dark glare as Chiisai wobbled to his feet. Once Chiisai was standing he started to fall... A gray cloud appeared underneith Chiisai and cuaght him. Chiisai's eyes closed , and he layed still amongst the gray puff.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU EVIL TWIT!" Smack said running towards Chiisai. Sukaira fell to his knees beside Chiisai and cried softly as Twitch came over to him and sat beside him. Seto was still smirking and Atemu was behind Smack now with his hand on her shoulder telling her he would be fine ,"How do you know?" Smack yelled out as she weeped over Chiisai.

Smack: -cries- Please review.


	7. Chiisai's Heart

ADG64: sniff that was sad! poor Chiisai... cries

Smack: Yes.. very sad. -cries- And thanks for reviewing! - And I mean.. sureally there are more people reading! It's called REVIEWING people , reviiiiew! 0

"Because it's just something that happens... Believe me , he'll be fine." Atemu said stroking his hand over Smack's dirty blonde hair. "But... LOOK AT HIM!" Smack stood up shaking Atemu's hand off and ran to her room crying.

"Aaawww... poor Smack.. Well at least my son can't do that!" Twitch said happily. Sukaira looked up at her mother ,"How would you know? And I mean .. look at Chiisai! Your standing there all happy while Smack is crying her eyes out and Chiisai is laying here all.. dead looking!"

"And.. your point would be?" Twitch said tilting her head to the side with a big smile.

"My point being that .." Twitch snickered as Sukaira stood up. "What... what are you laughing at?" Twitch pointed at Sukaira's pants , Sukaira looked down then with a surprised look started to zip up his pants ,"ANYWAY! My point being that , you should be doing something!"

"Okay! Come on Seto , to my bedroom!"

"THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Sukaira said shoving his hands over his head then pulling them through his hair. His crouched down beside Chiisai and stared contently at him in his blue state , Sukaira couldn't help but stare at him , he was so... beautiful.

Sukaira: I didn't think this breakup would go so far. It had already been about a month or so since it happened. We were all in the Magical Cave of Mississippi and I had left the room for awhile , when I came back.. there was Chiisai... his hand in my father's , Seto's , pants. I was astonished. Chiisai quickly removed his hand and apoligized but it wasn't enough for me. I was through with him. I didn't want anything to do with him , even if I loved him so much. I truelly wanted to be back with him , but no , I couln't.

We fought before.. but not like this. When I first got rid of him we had a major fight and he went up in flames and went all evil on us. He was gone for a week or so rampaging over the world on his little black cloud. He also went and got his hair cut , he didn't like it looking like his father's. He cut it , and died it read. He also got permanent spikes with black tips , which made him even hotter then before. He was trying to get me to like him again , but what he didn't know was I still did.

The fight started when our mother's were out of the room. I walked into the living room to ask my father a question and Chiisai came in and sat me down. Thats when it began , I told him I didn't want to talk at the moment and that it was a bad time , but he forced me to sit. We talked for awhile and I told him I just couldn't , that's when it got worse. He got angrier and cried , I had never seen him cry before. He did everything in his power he could. When he fell to his knees and the lights went up , I thought it was just more magic , trying to impress me and get me to want him back.. but when this happend , I just.. couldn't stand it. I looked him in the eyes as they began to slowly turn colors , they looked more beautiful then ever as the tears started to fall , but they were held back as his whole face was completely changed. -insert the song 'Perfect' from Simple Plan-

He just couldn't take it! ... I thought he was stronger then this , I didn't know he loved me this much! I watched him fade... fade into his own misery and fall... fall into the light cloud of his own lost love. His eyes.. wide open , cold and dark at the same time. I sat back as I stared into his eyes , then I started crying.. the tears were coming fast , I watched them fall into my hands and fall past my fingers. :Sukaira

Atemu folded his arms across his chest and stared at Chiisai with a blank face , Sukaira weeped over Chiisai's body , and Seto just stood with unamustment.

**Entering Chiisai's Mind**

I couldn't figure out where I was.. I couldn't move. I saw no one , everything was dark. I knew something had happened , I remembered the bright streams of red as I rammed my fists into the floor , then hearing Sukaira's voice I looked at him , tears around my face falling to the ground. My head was tilted with a 'What?' expression acrossed it. Then I remembered everything going completely dark , I then.. I fell. Now everything is gone , I feel as if I have a heart for the first time , but I know its not there... my pain , my misery , my darkness is slowly fading away.

I never meant to fight like this with Sukaira , I just wanted him back! I know what I did was wrong , I apologized.. did I get forgiveness? NO! He just blew everything we had right up in my face! He knows we were meant to be.. we were alike , the same. The only difference was the 'Good' and the 'Evil' , but at one point the two HAVE to come togethor... it mine-as-well be now.

I never knew 'Love' to be so hard. I thought it was just , choose someone , and screw around. I didn't think I actually had feelings... how can I? I have NO heart! I have NO love! If I don't.. then why does Sukaira make me feel this way? I thought I had no feeling.. His cute ears , his soft hair , his kind smile. It's as if none of it is what I would want , but yet.. somehow I do...

**Leaving Chiisai's Mind**

Atemu finnaly walked off to go find Smack. Twitch had long left after Sukaira screaming at her , Seto walked off after Atemu to go find her. Now Sukaira and Chiisai were left alone. Sukaira felt as if he was the only one there though , with Chiisai being just a slim slice of stone laying in the middle of the floor. He wepted...

"Smack? Smack are you in here?" Atemu was knocking on Smack's bedroom door , he could hear her crying but decided it'd be best not to run in. "Yes," She quietly said. Atemu slowly opened the door , then ran over to Smack and wrapped his arms around her,"It'll be okay..." He whispered in her ear.

"But.. what if its not? Did you see him? He was... completely... gone."

"It may look like he is.. but he's not."

"I can't help .. but think he is."

Atemu knew how she felt , he felt the same way.. but he just KNEW that something was sure to break Chiisai free of this cold hardend grasp. So for now Atemu just kissed Smack lightly on the lips and wrapped his arms around her waist , laying his head against hers as he let her weep quietly into her own hands.

"Twitch? GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" Twitch came jumping out from behind a curtain just as Seto passed by screaming out for her to come out ,"PICKACHU!"

"Yeah , yeah.. Get your freakin' son out of that living room. I don't want him staring at that kid any longer."

"But.. Seto? It's soooo cute! NO!"

Seto just sighed and made Twitch follow him to the laundry room , so he could get his clothes out of the laundry.

"Twitch? Would you iron these for me?" Seto took various coats out of the dryer piling them into Twitch's hands as she nodded happily and placed them in a basket beside the ironing board. "Good.. now , I will go get the starch , and remember! They have to be in a PERFECT arc , or it wont look right."

"Yes , Seto... I know. I have ironed them plenty of times to know how to create the perfect arc." Twitch smiled gleefily as Seto walked off to get the cazillion cans of Startch that would soon be scattered across the floor from her throwing them across the room to hit the hall , to make the job more fun , unlike it wasn't already.

When Seto came back , she squealed and took the cans as he got another basket and started to take everything else out of the dryer.

He threw the clothes into the basket , sometimes missing and Twitch happily picking them up and placing them neatley into the basket. Then Seto threw something else and it landed on Twitch's head.. she squealed and placed it more comfortably on her head. "Look at me SETO!"

Seto turned around.. "GET MY BOXERS OFF YOUR HEAD!" He yelled out his eyes wide open.

"But.. Seto! They're so comfy , and they have the Kaiba Corp syble on them!"

Sukaira was still crying.. he looked up at Chiisai," I'm sorry , my love." Sukaira leaned towards Chiisai and placed his head on his chest , it was freezing cold but Sukaira stayed still trying to listen for SOMETHING , or FEEL something. Nothing. He pulled back up and stared dreamily into Chiisai's eyes , he always like his facial expressions , they were orignal and made him look hotter then he already was. Right now... he looked sexy , and he knew that if he was in his regular state, he wouldn't be able to resist with the face that he had on now.

A tear formed at the side of Sukaira's face and then it fell , slowly to the ground and splashing into a little a pool. Sukaira stared more intensily into Chiisai's eyes , he started to slowly come towards Chiisai. He placed a hand on Chiisai's forehead and slowly leaned in towards his lips , he then slowly placed his lips across Chiisai's and then locked lips with him. Small lights of blue began forming around the two making Sukaira's hair fly up. The sound of cracking ice was heard and then Sukaira felt Chiisai's arms wrapping around his neck as the kiss got deeper.

Smack had seen the blue lights and came running into the living room and stopped with her eyes wide open as she saw the sight. Seto came running in screaming at Sukaira to get off the boy , Twich was staring in 'Aw' and Atemu was smiling lightly with his arm around Smack's waste.

Finnaly Sukaira and Chiisai let go , with Chiisai's arms still wrapped around Sukaira's neck. "I knew you loved me..." Sukaira smiled as Chiisai said this ,"Yes.. I do." They were whispering to each other , as if every word was their's.. and just their's.

Then Smack put her arms and ran to Chiisai wrapping her arms around him and giving him a huge hug ,"CHIISAI! MY BABY! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!" Chiisai just smiled and patted her on the back , he was smiling... actually SMILING a REAL smile for the first time in his life , he wasn't pushing anyone away... and Smack felt a beat in his chest.

Smack: Please Review! - -eyes turn red and hair goes up in flames-


	8. Smacks Bad

Smack: Sorry guys! I don't have a new chapter today , I can't think of anything... damn writers block! So if you want to you can review me naty letters about how mean and ugly I am , I'll just have Yami Smack take care of it all...

Yami Smack: WHAT? OO

Smack: Yes.. you. -yawns- I am to tired to and I have to get up at 6:30 tomorow morning to go to the Trainer's tomorow about my leg... it huuurts.

Yami Smack: NOT UNLESS I GET A GUMMY BEAR!  
Smack: -looks at army of red gummy bears-

Yami Smack: -hand out-

Smack: NEEEEVEEER! -gathers gummy bears and runs away-


	9. Destorying TV's

Smack: I know it isn't much , but its good enough for now.. right?

Chiisai: ...

"CHIISAI!" Chiisai looked up at his mother , "What?" Smack grinned ,"I think you have something in there!" Smack said stabbing Chiisai in the chest.

"WTF ARE YOU DOING WOMAN? STOP THAT!"

"But... there's something in theeerree!"

Twitch got a really surprised look on her face ,"What? There is something iiiin hiiiim...? EEEEW!"

"What are you talking about? There is NOTHING in me but organs , ecxept for a heart!"

"But... THERE IS SOMETHING IN THERE AND I KNOW IT!"

Twitch was still standing there with a disgusted look on her face as Chiisai stood up and walked over to Sukaira , hugging him he said ,"So will you be mine again?"

Sukaira couldn't help but cry , he put his arms around Chiisai's neck and layed his head on his chest ,"Yes... yes Chiisai."

"Good.. because I don't think I could go another day without you."

Smack was staring blankly at the ceiling and Twitch was still grossed out with the thought of Chiisai having something _in_ him , but soon changed her thought to 'Awness' when she thought of this SOMETHING being Sukaira. Atemu sat down on the couch and turned the TV on as Seto walked off into the hallway.

"YEAH! TV! And it's almost 9 too! Put it on 174!" Atemu changed the channel to 174 as Smack jumped around and landed right infront of the TV as Shinzo came on. "Yes! Shinzo!"

Twitch walked over to a couch and sat down staring at the TV screaming out who all the hot guys were as Smack just talked back to the TV and screamed at the commercials that scared her so , such as the 'Home Owner' commercial...

Tv: Your a Home Owner right?

Smack: NO I AM NOT! SO STOP ASKING! SHUT UP AND GO AWAY! -smacks tv-

Tv: _Blah Blah Blah Blah_

Smack: SHUT UP!

After Shinzo was over Atemu quickly turned the channel to 176 just as Yu-Gi-Oh! came on.

"OMG YEAHS!" Smack yelled as she started to hum the theme song. Atemu just smirked and layed back on the couch. Twitch jumped up of the couch and started squealing as soon as she saw Seto on the TV.

After Yu-Gi-Oh! went off they kept the TV on.. which was pretty much a bad mistake because the commercial for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX came on... "NUUUU! DIE YOU EVIL MAN SLUTS! YOU SHOULD JUST DIE AND BUUUUURN!" Smack yelled out at the TV as she covered her ears and her eyes were squinched close togethor.

"DIE ALREADY DANGIT!" Smack now took the remote from Atemu and thrust it at the tv , it hit with a loud crash and the tv fell to the floor , with everything going completely silent. It was quite for at least 5 minutes untill Seto entered the living room in a hurry to see everyone staring at the TV ,"WHAT HAPPENED? I HEARD SOMETHING I BOUGHT WITH MY MONEY BRAKE!"

"Oooh , thats right.. yall 'bought the tv , didn't yall?" Smack said looking as if she was about to laugh but instead staring at the tv in disbelief. Twitch got up and rushed to Seto ," OH SETO! THAT HORRIBLE HORRIBLE LADY DESTORYED THE TV WHICH I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SEE YOU ON EVERYDAY IN YOUR HOTNESS!"

"Shut up Twitch. Smack? What the fuck did you do to my TV?"

"It's not... oh wait.. yeah, yeah it is. Uuuh... I made you a present! SEE?" Smack jumped up and out from infront of the tv throwing her arms out to present it in a bright way.

"A present? You call completley destorying my 6 ft. Big Screen TV a PRESENT?"

"I wondered why that thing was taller then me... stupid tv." Smack glared evily at the now dead TV.

"I demand you pay me for it!'

"Oh Seto , you can always buy another , it only cost over 1k..." Twitch backed away a little while still trrying to get Seto to settle down.

"I DON'T CARE! I DEMAND SHE PAY!"

Smack fell to her knees infront of Seto and put her hands to her face ,"Seto! Please don't make me pay for my stupidness! It was for a good cuase! The stupid TV wouldn't stop playing the... Yu-Gi-Oh! GX." Smack spat at the ground.

"Yes , yes..." Twitch air clapped with glee on her face.

"Really? Well..." Seto sighed and just walked off without finishing his sentence.

"Did I get rid of him?" Smack looked up.

"Yes , you did. Now Smack... look at what you have done." Atemu pointed at the TV that was still laying across the ground , broken.

"Oh... it's not that bad." Smack began to pick up the broken pieces and throwing them in a trashcan that mysteriously popped-up out of nowhere. "Lets put a CD in!"

Atemu took a CD from the CD rack and placed it in the stereo , he turned it on and turned the volume up to a fair sound , which seemed more like a whisper.

"Wtf?" Smack walked over to the stereo and turned it up to where the house was shaking and the stereo was practically jumping up and down ,"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Smack started to sing alon with 'Kiss From A Rose' by Seal and continued picking up broken pieces. After awhile Smack went over to the Stereo and started chaning the songs till 'I Wanna Rock n' Roll' was playing loudly out of the stereo. Everyone began dancing around and singing loudly , begining to make the neighbors mad.

Smack: YEAH! -sings-

Chiisai: SHUT UP!

Neighbors: -slams fists against door-

Smack: REVIIIIEW!


	10. Naked Malik Sending Shadows

Smack: OO HI! Sorry took so long for me to upload. 

Chiisai: -whispers- She's been on drugs...-whispers-

Smack: WTH? NU UH!

Chiisai: Whatever. 

Smack: -sigh- Anyway , I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any big red bricks , Seto's property , or Malik's towel.

"Open up this door!" The loud voices and banging on the door could not reach Smack's ears as she ran around the room dancing and singing , with her INVISABLE guitar. "Iiii'm gonna rock n' roll , ALL NIIIIGHT! And party EVERYDAY!" Smack fell to the floor on her knees and began strumming a solo as the neighbors continued to try and catch her attention.

"OW!" Smack was suddenly hit with a big , dark red brick.. and knocked unconcious. Then the door was suddenly broken down by the neighbors using a large tree trunk. One of the neighbors walked slowly in and turned the stereo off , leaving Atemu in utter silence as he stared at Smack laying across the floor.

"OH MY GAHD! THEM EVIL NEIGHBOR PEOPLE!... Oh well. At least I wasn't the one that got hit." Twitch walked off after flippin' the neighbors off , and went to go find Seto.

"Holy fuck... havn't them neighbors learned ALREADY? Maybe I should get Malik to handle this today." So Atemu picked Smack up and layed her on the couch then went to go find Malik , walking down the hallway to his bedroom. When he reached Malik's bedroom he knocked on the door... no reply. So he knocked again... no reply. So finally he just opened the door and walked in. "OH MY GAHD!" Atemu covered his eyes with his hands as he saw Malik and Bakura getting it on... once again. (-sigh-)

"PHAORAH! What are you doing?" Malik covered Bakura up and got up off the bed.. completley naked.

"I'D TELL YOU BUT I CAN'T WITH YOU BEING ALL NAKED AND CRAP!" Atemu walked out of the room and closed the door. "Okay.. Now. I came in there to tell you that Smack got hit with a brick again and I was wondering if you could send the dimwit neighbors to the Shadow Realm for me."

"Oh yeah , yeah I can do that. Hold on a sec." Atemu waited outside the door for a few minutes then Malik walked out , with just a towel on. Atemu smacked his forehead with his hand ,"Why can't you put CLOTHES on?"

"Well what would be the point when I'll be taking them off again anyway? Sheesh , I should just walk around naked ALL the time. It's so FREE and crap." Atemu's eye began to quickly twitch as they walked out of the house towards the neighbor's house.

"So , what happened this time for her to get hit... once again? ¬¬"

"Loud music... singing... stuff they just can't seem to stand , and now they get the horror of seeing you in only a towel."

"They should be happy to see me more than half naked!"

As they reached the house of the ranting neighbors Malik hid the Millenium Rod behind his back. "Oh , so you got that back? I couldn't remember if you ever had or not.."

"Uh huuuuh... now knock on the stupid door." Atemu quickly rapped his hand against the door and let the swift knocking flow through the house. Malik and Atemu looked quickly at each other and back at the door as they heard what sounded like locks being unlocked from the inside.

"Eeeh... what do you wa... oh. It's YOU people. Stay away from my house." The man that had answered the door was about to close it but Atemu held the door open.

"We suppose you listen , or we're sueing you for knocking my wife unconcious! D: "

"Yeah... so listen... uuuh huh." Malik just stared at the man.

"Well I'm gonna sue your ugly ass friend here for being naked in my yard!"

"Ecxuse me , but I am not COMPLETELY naked!"

"Mine as well be!"

"FINE THEN!" Malik was about to rip the towel off but Atemu stopped him quickly , by giving him and evil glare telling him that wasn't something he should do.

"Now.. we would just like to see your entire family and have an apology from all of them ... or your sued." Atemu camly said. The man grunted but left the door and started calling all his family into the living room.

"Ooookay... some dude with whacked hair and his naked friend would like an apology from each and every one of you. So line up at the door , and apologize on by one."

They all lined up and stood silently , Malik stood infront of them while Atemu stood a little to the side. After they were all lined up and ready to start Malik suddenly flung the M.R in their faces and screamed "TRICKED YA!" Now all the people were falling to the ground.. Atemu used his foot to push them all into the house and closed the door. "That takes care of that. Now go home Malik , before anyone else sees you. D:"

"But it feels nice out here in the nude."

"Bakura is waiting for you."

"OO REALLY? YEAH! " Malik raced towards the house , holding on to his towel as Atemu walked back. When Atemu reached the door Smack was awake and living with a bag of ice on her head , and Malik was already back in his room with Bakura.. doing who knows what.

Smack: I know it's short , but PLEASE reveiw! OO

Chiisai: -whispers-If you don't she'll start smoking again.-whispers-

Smack: I NEVER SMOKED! D: 

Chiisai: Thats what you WAAANT me to think.


	11. Questions

Smack: Forgive me for the suckiness... it's 4:56 in the morning , havn't gone to sleep yet...

Chiisai: SHE'S DRUGGED!  
Smack: -falls asleep-

Chiisai: TOLD YOU!

Atemu was laying on the couch in the living room and Smack was laying on top of him (Fully clothed , for you wondering perverted minds.) , sliding her finger across his chest. One of Smack's legs were hanging off the couch and Atemu had his arms under his head. They were both watching Cartoon Network on the NEW Tv.

"Uuuh... find something else to watch , I don't want to watch Juniper Lee." Smack said laying her head down on Atemu's chest and closing her eyes.

"Why should I?" Atemu moved his eyes to peer down at the top of Smack's head.

"Beeecause , you love me."

"What do I get out of it?"

"Urm... this?" Smack kissed Atemu on the lips and then smiled at him ,"NOW , are you going to change it?"

"Iii dunno.." Smack leaned in to give Atemu another kiss when Twitch walked in ,"GET A ROOM!" She yelled out wide eyed , "I don't want to watch Tv with yall sitting there smoochin on each other , who knows how it might end up." Twitch got a disgusted look on her face as she sat down in a chair and stared at the Tv.

"Oh , don't tell me you wouldn't be doing the same thing , maybe worse , if this were you and Seto laying here."

"..."

"Hah! SEE?"

Twitch rolled her eyes and scoffed. Smack layed another kiss on Atemu's lips then got up and headed towards the kitchen. Atemu sat up and put his arms across the top of the couch , and layed back... Twitch stared at him.

"What do you want?" Atemu finally yelled out after about 10 minutes of being stared at by Twitch and her evil eyes. "Nothing." She said , wide eyed.

"Then STOP staring at ME!"

"But it's soooo much fuuun!"

"Stop it!" Twitch continued to glare steadily at Atemu.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Atemu sighed and layed his arms across his lap ,"What?"

"Why the fuck are you so ugly? Why..?"

Atemu stared at her a moment then started crackin' up laughing ,"Because you are an idiot."

"That's not a correct answer!"

Sighing , Atemu replied, "Because you think I am , not EVERYBODY can think I am super sexy like Smack does."

"Can I ask ANOTHER question?"

"Mine as well.. since Smack still isn't back."

"Why are your pants so damn shiny?"

"Why are you staring at my pants?"

"Well , it's kind of hard to miss 'em! THEY ARE SO DAMN SHIIINY!"

"THERE LEATHER! They SHOULD be shiny!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Atemu and Twitch stared at the ceiling for awhile.

"Would you make me a sandwich?"

Atemu swooshed his hand through the air ,"Why?"

"Because.. I want a sandwich."

"Why don't you get up and make it yourself?"

"Because I want to know if YOU can."

"Make it yourself."

"NO!"

"Then starve."

"Well fine!... Can I ask another question?"

"WHY?"

"Because... I love you?"

Atemu's eyes widened,"WHAT?"

"NO! NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

Now Twitch got up and started to leave, but turned around and hugged Atemu , just as Smack came in. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TWITCH?"

"Seto..."

"NOT THAT! YOUR HUGGING ATEMU!"

"No I'm not..."

Smack: -yawn- Review? Please...


End file.
